


Prophetic Musings

by Anoriell



Series: The Peredhel and his Gondorian Captain [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wise-man’s contemplation before the scene at hand –two figures huddled in hushed conversation amidst scattered volumes, scribble-covered parchment and assorted maps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophetic Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-03-24), back in my early LJ days, for the '50passages challenge'. Prompt/Passage = So they lived, delighting in their own devices, and feared no assault, nor wrath, nor any end of their wickedness.
> 
> Regarding one of my favorite pairings in LoTR fanfiction.
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

_Minas Tirith’s Library_

_Year 3005, Third Age_

Together, in friendship and love. So they both lived, delighting in their own devices, and feared no assault, nor wrath, nor any end of their wickedness. Together, as befitting sacred hearts.

Such would be their fate were it within my power to bestow upon them.

They certainly evoke an arresting tableau –their undisguised familiarity an enviable sight to behold. One, a devastating beauty comprised of elven grace and mannish ruggedness, known for his ferocity in battle and staunch loyalty. The other, my dedicated student, a bonny lad with a genuine quality, reputed for his bewitching smile and quiet demeanour. Though beyond their well-favoured looks and patent allure lie two noble spirits. Be they arguing over various notions and doctrines or casually lounging in affectionate banter, their camaraderie is a singular affair. Second sons. Scholars. Peers of their realms. They share many parallels. They could share so much more.

But beneath the virtuous cloak of one’s unfailing honour and through the haze of the other’s battered innocence, ‘tis unlikely that the threshold to a conjoined existence will ever be traversed.

Even so, never counter an old pilgrim’s designs.

I yet hold on to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): Tolkien is the consummate artist and Middle Earth is his chef d’oeuvre. I hold his work in highest regard and as such would not presume to unlawfully use his literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from his imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on his already established genius.


End file.
